The Rock Is Going to Roll
|Overview}} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | next = }} " " is the third episode of the third season of Chesapeake Shores, and the twenty-second episode overall in the series. Synopsis While Jess and her still-disgraced' support sister Bree are in Maine visiting David and his fabulously wealthy family at their billionaire Maine summer estate, Trace's role in Abby's family is questioned when he insists on spending his holiday with Abby and the girls; showing perfect father-potential despite the girls meanly sulking when duly reminding them he's not their dad. Meanwhile, everyone helps out running the B&B and Wordplay; Mick promised to run the B&B with Kevin, which proves hard. And Connor learns the truth about Danielle after caring brother Kevin had previously informed him he saw his brother's beloved Danielle suspiciously close with her restaurant date. Plot Act 1 Trace and Abby can’t believe his hiatus is already coming to an end before he has to go back on the road. He tells Abby that in three weeks, he will be touring the mid-Atlantic, meaning he can make stops back home in between. Abby fills Trace in that she has been managing the Inn while Jess and Bree head up to Maine, so every night feels like a sleepover for the girls. It is a busy morning in the O’Brien household as Bree and Jess get ready to depart for Maine. Connor tells his mother he is watching Bree’s bookshop after while she is gone and afterwards, he will meet Danielle for a date. Abby also informs her mother that she is watching the Inn during the evening hours, but Kevin and Mick are covering the shifts during the daytime. Jess and Bree arrive at David’s family home in Maine and Jess begins having a panic attack at how gigantic the mansion is. She begins to question if David feels anything for her at all. Before she can have a complete meltdown, David opens the door. When Jess jumps into his arms, the two share in a kiss. He introduces Jess to his parents as his girlfriend and she and Bree are welcomed into the house. Act 2 As Meg help watch the bookstore, she gets a visit from Robin. The two manage to catch up and Robin wants to know how life has been since returning to Chesapeake Shores. Meg says she is still trying to find her place in the family. Later that night, Trace and Abby spend the evening at the Inn. Trace tucks the girls in and reads them a bedtime story as Abby looks on, smiling. Jess and David grab some alone time at the house and David wants to know more about the sisters’ riff. Jess tells him that reading Bree’s manuscript caused Jess to start looking at her own life and not like what she saw. David responds that he is looking at her, and she is beautiful. Back at the Baltimore office, Mick pays Abby a visit and drops off some breakfast. She fills him in about how great Trace was with tucking the girls in the night before and Mick responds that he misses when his children were that young. Abby encourages her dad to make amends with Connor before it is too late. Jess and Bree have breakfast with David and his family and make small talk. David’s parents excuse themselves, but remind him about a business call to London he has to make. David tells Jess that his family sits on a handful of boards for tech companies. Now that David is helping his dad, he has to be on several calls, but he will join them for fun on the property as soon as he is done. Kevin stops by the bookstore to try to smooth things over with Connor. Connor points out that Kevin had no right to automatically assume Danielle was cheating on him because she was spotted with another guy. The two immediately start a shouting match before Kevin walks away. Act 3 Bree finds a quiet room in the mansion to read her manuscript and is interrupted by David’s sister, Alexandra. The two begin talking about David’s family and Alexandra gives a warning that when it comes to her and David’s parents, the truth is the exact opposite. This weekend has nothing to do with getting to know Jess. Danielle and Connor share a walk in the city and Connor flat out asks Danielle if she is seeing anybody else. She admits that she had dinner in Baltimore with a college ex-boyfriend. Connor begins to ask more questions and Danielle says she is torn between both men and doesn’t know how she feels. Connor becomes more confused and Danielle calls off their relationship. Something just doesn’t feel right and she needs to figure out what she wants on her own. Bree gets some alone time with Jess to talk to her about her conversation with Alexandra earlier. Bree tells Jess that it is no accident that Jess is visiting David’s parents in Maine and that they have something planned for her. Just then, David’s parents show up and ask Jess if she is ready to play a few rounds of polo with them. When she asks where David is, the parents tell Jess it is only going to be the three of them. Abby grabs some cuddle time with her daughters and they fill her in on their day with Trace. They tell their mom that Trace wouldn’t let them go in the water because of the under tow, even though their dad lets them go in the water when he is watching them. They also tell Abby that they reminded Trace that he wasn’t their real dad. Abby sighs and hugs her daughters close. Act 4 Connor asks Meg if she will work his shift at the bookstore because he has plans to see Danielle. Meg presses Connor about his relationship and he assures her everything will be fine once he convinces Danielle that things are really great between them. Meg wants Connor to admit that if it isn’t right with Danielle, don’t try to force it. He deserves only the best. Jess returns to the house with David’s mother after a game of polo. She offers to take Jess to David’s office in the house while he is making his phone calls. Jess also clues his mother in on David’s responsibilities at the Inn, including gardening, baking and housekeeping. Jess overhears David on a conference call making a cutthroat deal and realizes that he is a completely different man while at his parents’ house. Gran continues to raise money to save the city’s fountain. She explains to the mayor that her family helped develop Chesapeake Shores and their influence could come in handy during his bid for re-election. The mayor thinks about it and tells Gran he will not remove the fountain, making Gran’s efforts worth it. Abby tells Trace she knows that the girls pointed out that Trace wasn’t their dad. He shakes it off, taking their feelings into consideration. Abby says that they are all trying to figure out Trace’s role in their family dynamic. Act 5 Jess finds Bree in her guest room and immediately falls into her arms, crying. Jess says she saw firsthand just how different David is in Maine and realizes he is so above working at an Inn. Bree says none of that matters because David loves Jess and will put her above anything else. The two also make peace over Bree’s book and rekindle their friendship. Gran finds Robin at the fountain and offers her a coin to make a wish. Gran apologizes to her daughter-in-law for not understanding her marriage to Thomas and knows she needs to butt out of their relationship. Robin is relieved that the two are making amends, but Gran has one tiny request. She points out that weddings are all about family and she would love if Thomas and Robin decided to renew their vows in Chesapeake Shores in stead of Bali. Robin says she would love to renew their vows in town. Connor goes to Baltimore to confront Danielle. She is shocked to see him but listens to what he has to say. Connor tells Danielle that she has been a great friend to him and he is sorry he pushed her for too much, too fast. They both agree that no matter what the future holds for their relationship, they both just want the outcome to be about finding happiness. Danielle gives Connor a kiss on the cheek and says she will see him around. It is dinnertime in the Peck household and David’s dad tells Bree that he has talked to a friend at Doubleday Publishing who has agreed to read her manuscript. A surprised Bree is thankful, but the announcements are not finished. He also tells David and Alexandra that since needing help running the family business these last few months he has agreed to hand over the reins of CEO to one of his children. David whispers to Alexandra a “congratulations,” only to be shocked that David has been chosen to fill the role. David protests that he doesn’t want the position as a disappointed Alexandra gets teary eyed. Their mother reminds them to control their emotions at the dinner table. A sad Jess just looks across the table at David. The O’Brien family gathers around for an evening of fun outdoor games before Trace has to go back on the road the next day. Abby takes Trace aside and tells him the girls are about to spend a week with Wes in New York and she just closed a big merger. Trace is thrilled, because that means Abby can join him on tour for the week! Cast Series Regular Characters * Jesse Metcalfe as Trace Riley * Meghan Ory as Abby O'Brien * Barbara Niven as Megan O'Brien * Laci J Mailey as Jess O'Brien * Emilie Ullerup as Bree O'Brien * Brendan Penny as Kevin O'Brien * Andrew Francis as Connor O'Brien * Diane Ladd as Nell O'Brien * Treat Williams as Mick O'Brien Recurring Characters * Gillian Barber as Deidra Peck * Mark Brandon as Mayor Frank Devine * Britt Irvin as Danielle Clayman * Jordana Largy as Alexandra Peck * Abbie Magnuson as Caitlyn Winters * Kayden Magnuson as Carrie Winters * Carlo Marks as David Peck * Jessica Sipos as Sarah Mercer * Malcolm Stewart as Dennis Peck * Bradley Stryker as John Rawl One-Shot Characters Mentioned-Only Characters Background, Notes, and Trivia Gallery 3x03 CS IMDB 1.jpg|Danielle Clayman 3x03 CS IMDb 2.jpg|Bree O'Brien 3x03 CS IMDb 3.jpg|Alex and Bree 3x03 CS IMDb 4.jpg|Bree and Jess 3x03 CS IMDb 5.jpg|Jess O'Brien 3x03 CS IMDb 6.jpg|Jess O'Brien References, External Links, and Websites * * https://www.hallmarkchannel.com/chesapeake-shores/3003-the-rock-is-going-to-roll Category:Season 3